gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gamer States of America
What are the Gamer States? The Gamer States of America is a country located in North America. As of May, 2019, it contains 23 states. The country broke into civil war when Furries started sabotaging and attacking a large faction in the USA named the Gamers. This war quickly turned into a global conflict encompassing many different factions. The US government completely collapsed and fled to Mexico, leaving people on their own. Eventually they chose a side in the war. The main two fighting forces were the United States of Furries, lead by the Furries and the United Socialist Gamer Republic, lead by the Gamers. War constantly shifted in the country, but all of the Western States were taken by the Furries. Small gains were made in the war for the Gamers. A ceasefire was signed during December 2018, with the Furries keeping the North and the West, with the Gamers keeping the South-East. Founding The United States of America, now referred to as The Gamer States of America was founded after the collapse of the first USA and start of the Furry War. The capital was initially in NYC, which moved to Austin, Texas when Furries took over the North. The war lead to the USA (now the GSA) turning to democratic socialism. Eventually, this morphed into a Marxist communist government. While officially communist, the GSA acted less like a country and more like an collection of allied states. The states were no longer truly united like they were in the USA, instead being separate entities united through a union, similarly to the USSR. Government Over time, the communist government gradually thawed to become a stratocracy, where military personnel occupy government positions. Now an oligarchy, the Gamer States came under the control of 'Gamer Command', a group of select individuals tasked with running the nation following the death of the First Chief. The Laws enacted during this time period have supported the fact that the GSA is now an oligarchy, with public support typically leaning in favour of remaining in its current state. Despite popular opinion, many point to the Furry States and have claimed to want a full democracy as opposed to military-controlled government. These requests have largely been ignored, though some small enactments have been made to please this vocal minority. Military Due to the fact that the government funding has left the country, there is no official GSA military. However, all of the states have their own militias which battle it out with each other. Each state's militia is aligned with either is the Gamers or Furries. Each militia contains an amount of their allies' troops from the around the world. Uprisings After communist rule was put over the former United States, many government workers soon lost interest and began to command other countries. The GSA was left very unsupervised and eventually started to suffer as their leaders grew more powerful. Soon, inflation occurred after a new currency was introduced to the Americas. This angered many American citizens who began to start wishing for old times. Furries and gamers united all took the streets and protests began to turn back into a capitalist nation under American rule. These protests began even more popular as The Bronies tried to set up a Monarchy on the west coast, further angering the people stationed there. These protests have made a faction known as “Loyalists“ who are made up of American Citizens as well as former U.S. military members. They have Started planning a full scale takeover of America, sided with the gamers. Category:Locations Category:Gamer's Alliance